Dangerous Threat
by KatieCullenSwan
Summary: On that first day in biology, Edward hadn’t been able to control himself. But what if Isabella Swan was anything but human? OOC for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: On that first day in biology, Edward hadn't been able to control himself. But what if Isabella Swan was anything but human? OOC for obvious reasons. **

**Edward POV**

Isabella Swan's scent hit me like a speeding truck on icy roads.

In that split second, I discarded everything Carlisle had ever taught me. I was now the dangerous predator, and she, my helpless prey. It would only be _too _easy.

My family would be so disappointed with me. It was worth it. Her scent was strong enough to make me into a monster.

But did all these people in the classroom really have to die? No need for them to. No need for my family to have extra reasons to hate me for what I was going to do.

No, I could wait until after class. And that was it. This girl—her life was over.

It wasn't my fault, I told myself. It was _who I was, _after all.

These thoughts had only taken a few seconds to rush through my head. The next thing I knew, Isabella Swan, my prey, was sitting next to me. I froze on the edge of my seat, not breathing. It was growing more difficult for me to resist, with her scent blowing over me, smothering me.

Was it just my imagination, or was there a small smile playing on her lips?

I ignored it.

When the bell rang and we emptied into the hallway, I wasted no time. I couldn't let Alice get to me first. I could deal with that afterward. Right now…I just needed _her _blood.

"Bella, right? I'm Edward." I said, still not breathing. I couldn't attack her right in the hallway, after all. I let my eyes, surely now dark with blood lust, gaze into her brown ones. She seemed unaffected. "Hi. Pleasure." She said, seemingly distracted as she looked past me.

"Look, could I talk to you for a second?" I paused. "Alone?" I smiled. It would look shy to her, I'd hoped. Humans were easy to manipulate.

Sure enough, she nodded and swiftly turned, disappearing out double doors into the forest. I followed, as fast as I could while still keeping my human façade.

When I reached her, she was pretty deep in the forest. The bell for next class had surely rung by now. I ignored it.

Her back was to me. I didn't pause to think of what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said softly, taking a step foreward. She couldn't outrun me now. Couldn't hide.

She turned her head to one side.

"Edward! Edward Cullen." She said, not a hint of fright or confusion in her voice. I paused, her scent wafting over me.

"Ah, I've heard so much about you." She said, almost proudly. Like it was an accomplishment. I wanted to move, I had to move—I had to get to her, but I couldn't.

I struggled. "What the…?" It was like an invisible wall, between the two of us. Her scent was still strong. "Who the hell are you?"

She laughed pleasantly, as if we were two friends having lunch. "How rude of me. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella. I'd thought you knew that, though. And I know who _you _are, obviously."

"What—" I said, taking a step back. I needed her blood. My thoughts were jumbled. I wasn't taking her strange behavior into any retrospect at all.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." She rolled her eyes, and I stumbled foreward, the wall disappearing. I lost my patience, appearing at her side in a second, prepared to drink. To kill.

Then her hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist, pushing me back. Her grip was ten times stronger then Emmett's, ten times stronger then anything I'd ever felt. She glared at me for a second. "Let's be polite, now. You wouldn't want me getting the wrong impression."

She pushed back with no effort at all, and I fell to the forest ground. Then I was standing up a split second later, advancing on her. "Who are you?" I spat.

Bella held up one finger. "I'm sorry, can you hold on a second? The human thing is growing kind of old." She closed her brown eyes, turned around, and a second later, she was a different person.

Her skin paled slightly, although there wasn't much difference from her skin tone before. Her body was a perfect shape, with perfect curves. Her facial features were flawless, everything in perfect proportion. Her hair was a little longer, and it was a luscious brown color with lighter brown streaks. Her eyes stunned me—they were liquid gold, with flecks of blue, brown, green and purple.

She was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. Except—she couldn't be a person. She had to be a _vampire_.

She grinned at me. "Wonderful. Very smart. You've figured it out! Congrats." There was something dangerous lurking behind her playful tone. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I stepped back from her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I said coldly. I should alert Alice immediately, and Carlisle. As soon as possible. I'd have to make a run for it.

"I answered that already. I'm Bella. Seriously. I'm surprised Carlisle never told you about me! I used to know him, after all. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten." She grinned wickedly. Another thing that sent shivers down my spine.

Behind the exterior, I could sense it. She was dangerous. I decided then, I was turning away now. I was the fastest runner in my clan, probably faster then her…

She was at my side before I could move a foot. "I don't think so." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. "Enough games."

"What do you want?" I spat, angry that I wasn't in control of the situation. Her iron grip was holding my wrists together. How had I gotten myself into this?

"I was just going to introduce myself. I'm going to be here a while. Might as well know someone." She grinned.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, you won't. I don't want you anywhere near the Cullen family." I hissed. Probably not smart to say, but she was trouble, I could tell. She could reveal us all.

"Your right. It wasn't a smart thing to say." She growled, pushing me back against a tree. My head bounced off its surface. It actually hurt. And how could she tell I'd thought that? Could she read minds, too?

"Oh, crap. I might as well tell you now." Bella groaned. "Don't move."

Yeah, like I was going to stay here any longer.

"Damn it, can't you just cooperate?" She hissed, blinking. A second later, I couldn't move again. It was like I was in a cage.

"How'd you—?" I trailed off.

She grinned menacingly.

"Yeah, isn't that cool? That's among everything ELSE I can do, of course. Might as well show you what you're dealing with. Let's see." She paused.

"I can change my appearance at will. It's handy. I use it a lot. I can make force fields, like cages, like what your experiencing right now. And best of all…I can use _other _powers. Like your little mind reading thing. And your sisters visions. Anything you can do, I can do."

I didn't respond. I didn't quite believe her. If she could really do this, how had the Volturi not come after her?

"Who said they didn't? Aro and I had a nice little chat. He refused to see my side of things, the situation got a little out of hand. Anyway, I doubt they'll find me here for a while."

She paused.

"Which is why I'm warning you, now. Pass this on to your _family—_the Volturi aren't going to find out I'm here, got it? You don't want to see me when I'm angry." She warned, releasing me from my 'cage'.

"You can't just come here and expect everything to go your way. It is seven against one, after all. Good luck." I spat.

Bella laughed, like she was actually amused. "Yeah. Mhm. I don't think you understand. See, I'm _better _then you. Better then your entire coven put together, actually. Faster. Stronger. I'm a _threat." _She laughed again.

"Don't come near my family." I hissed.

"I'll do what I have to." She growled. "In fact…I'll see you tonight. Your coven and I should have a little chat to make sure they understand exactly whats at stake here."

_We wouldn't let you in our house. Stay away from us. Go back to where you came from._ I thought angrily.

"God, I love this!" She said, grinning. Her teeth gleamed. "Anyway, it's not like you have a choice. See ya tonight."

As she walked away, her appearance turned innocent again.

_Shit._

**Mkay. I dunno, I had this idea in church today. Review if I should continue. If I decide to, I'll be juggling three fan fictions at once, so I'll only continue if I get positive feedback. (: thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: On that first day in biology, Edward hadn't been able to control himself. But what if Isabella Swan was anything but human? OOC for obvious reasons. **

**Edward POV**

For basically the first time in, well, _ever, _I saw the emotion of fear flicker across Carlisle's usually calm face.

This was after I told everyone that Isabella Swan was in town and coming to our house tonight. No one else even blinked, they just stared at me blankly, like _so what? _

"So there's another vampire in town," Emmett said calmly, lounging back comfortably into his seat. "It's seven against one. We can handle this."

"No, you don't understand." I tried to tell him. I didn't know quite how to explain how the girl had seemed like the most dangerous thing I'd encountered. "She was different."

"Wasn't this the person you wanted to kill in Biology today?" Alice asked, confused. Thanks, Alice, for sharing that. "I thought she was human."

"She is defiantly not human, Alice." Carlisle finally spoke up. Was it just my imagination, or did his tone seem strained and his face paler then usual? "Edward's right. She is a threat."

Esme gasped softly and turned her head to look at her husband. "You mean…?" Carlisle nodded grimly.

Even I was confused. Neither of their thoughts were helping me understand what was going on now.

"What time is she coming, Edward?" Carlisle said, his tone urgent and very serious.

"I don't know. She didn't say." I said nervously.

Carlisle looked to Alice. "Can you see?"

She paused, and then an annoyed expression crossed her face. "No. I can't see anything for us. It's like—blocked."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, of course…she must have blocked it so she'd have the element of surprise on her side…" He muttered, more to himself then any of us.

Everyone was perfectly still.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Rosalie demanded, her tone a mixture of impatience and fear.

Then, to our surprise, he began rolling his left sleeve up and up, until he found what he was looking for.

On his upper forearm was a jagged scar, about 3 inches long.

I felt my eyes widen and heard Alice gasp behind me, almost inaudibly. Obviously, none of us, except Esme and Carlisle, had known about this scar.

"What--?" I started to ask, but Carlisle interrupted me. A rare thing.

"It's from my last encounter with the vampire Isabella Swan. I'd hoped it to be my last." He said grimly.

"How did she…?" Alice asked timidly, trailing off.

Carlisle shook his head, his eyes closed. "I don't know. I've searched and searched, but can't understand how she'd managed to leave a permanent mark on my skin."

Everyone fell completely silent. Everything was still.

"I'd met her almost 200 years ago. I'm not sure how old she even is. We got into a disagreement—and this happened." Carlisle said, opening his eyes, and looking around the room, his expression completely serious.

"Almost no one knows anything about her for certain except for her name. She's a fantastic liar, and uses this to her advantage in almost everything she says. No one knows the full extent of her power except for her. But she's still almost ten times stronger then any of us, and faster."

He paused. I glanced over to Emmett. There was no playfulness in his expression for once.

"The Volturi have come after her several times, and she's managed to escape each time. I'm guessing she's on the run right now. She's got an awful temper, and reacts to the slightest thing. That's pretty much all I know about her.

We can't stop her from coming here now, so we'll have to try to get her out of here as soon as possible. Everyone—be _very _careful what you say. I know for sure that she can use other vampires' powers, so she'll probably still be using Edward's. Do not think anything that would be the slightest bit offensive to her."

I think at this point, everyone's expression was horrified.

"And also—"

The doorbell interrupted Carlisle.

We all froze.

"I'll get her. Stay here." Carlisle muttered. He walked towards the front door.

From our positions, we could all see it as Carlisle opened the door and revealed Bella Swan on our front doorstep.

Her expression was calm, and she wasn't in a human form. She was standing there in her full vampire glory. It was true—she was gorgeous.

I heard even Emmett behind me take a sharp intake of breath. I could _feel _Rosalie glaring daggers at him.

"Bella." Carlisle said formally, nodding to the beautiful vampire. She put even Rosalie to shame.

Bella grinned, glancing in our direction. Crap. I'd forgotten about the whole mind-reading thing. "Carlisle. It's been a while." She said lightly, brushing past him into the doorway of the living room we were all sitting.

I saw Carlisle's expression tighten the tiniest bit.

He stepped to her side. "Bella, this is my coven and family." He motioned around the room as he pointed us out.

"This is my wife Esme." Esme smiled as naturally as she could, but I could still detect a hint of fear.

"This is Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie." I noticed Rosalie's expression, and I shot her a warning look. She noticed and smiled briefly.

"Wonderful. I'm Bella. Woohoo." Bella said, examining us for a moment.

"Anyway. I don't know if you even know why I'm here. No offense, Edward, but I didn't exactly trust you to relay my message to them in the correct—way." Bella said, her tone slightly bored.

Then her voice sharpened and her eyes narrowed slightly. "The Volturi are _not _to know I'm here. If they ask, I was never here, you never knew me. If they find out, the consequences will be very deadly."

Then she smiled softly, the smile anything but sincere. "Of course, I don't want it to come to that. I hope we'll all get alone wonderfully."

_Yeah, right._ I thought before I could stop myself.

This seemed to amuse her, she flashed me a grin. "Now now, Eddie. Play nice."

I felt the curious stares of my family on me.

"That's it, then. I'll see you around." Bella said, about to turn and go.

"Just one thing, Bella." Carlisle spoke up.

She turned.

"Yes?"

"We are not allowed to cross the Quilete border. The area is claimed by the Quilete tribe. Werewolves."

Bella laughed, a short, musical laugh. "Yea, okay. Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Carlisle took a step forward, like he could stop her. "We have a treaty with them. If a vampire hunts on their land, a war could start. I hope you understand."

Bella paused. "I'll hunt wherever." She said, her tone dripping with ice.

_Stay off their land, you stupid idiot. Listen to Carlisle, he knows more then you!_

The next thing I knew, Rosalie was on the ground, Bella towering over her. It had happened faster then any of us could even process it.

"I said, I'll hunt where I want. Do you want to disagree?" Bella hissed. It sent shivers down my spine despite myself.

Before Carlisle could stop him, Emmett was charging towards Bella and Rosalie, and then he was flying through the air, hitting the wall. I heard the slightest crack as he hit the plaster.

"I think we're done here." Bella said coldly.


	3. Chapter 3: Prey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: On that first day in biology, Edward hadn't been able to control himself. But what if Isabella Swan was anything but human? OOC for obvious reasons. **

**Edward POV**

I hated Bella more then anyone I'd ever encountered.

For the next two days, I suffered through each day. She was still emitting that delicious, irresistible scent, and I couldn't figure out how she was doing it. I hadn't asked Carlisle—my pride had gotten in the way. Every second was an internal battle—because she smelt so _good. _But I knew that even if I could manage to get a hold of her, which was basically impossible anyway, there would be no delectable blood pumping through her veins.

And worst of all, Bella seemed to recognize the fact she was torturing me. Every once in a while, she would send me amused glances. I glared back every time, but luckily she didn't seem offended.

All of us were on edge, all the time. We were constantly worried that Bella would reveal us, because she flitted around the school like she owned the place, flirting with every boy and in return receiving murderous looks from the girls. She was far too close to every human. And every male seemed to fall under her spell, even in her human appearance. If they saw her in vampire form, they would probably willingly offer themselves to death if it meant a night with her.

Besides my physical pain, in my throat, it caused Alice to always have a headache, too. Bella seemed intent on always blocking the future from her, even things that Alice was sure wouldn't even involve Bella in anyway. Alice couldn't see anything, just a black void, and it annoyed her to no end.

On Friday night, we were sitting silently in the living room, not speaking. A CD was playing softly, but none of us were listening. We had all seemed to be in foul moods since Bella had arrived in town, and we were all lost in our own thoughts. I, unfortunately, was lost in ALL of their thoughts.

There was a single, loud knock on the door that interrupted our thoughts. Alice groaned, laying her head on Jasper's shoulder. She was sitting on his lap. "I should have been able to see that! I should know who that is! Ugh!" She muttered, almost inaudibly.

I, however, knew exactly who it was. The irresistible scent wafted over me almost immediately, causing my fists to clench automatically. My anger boiled beneath my skin, and Esme shot me a sympathetic look while Carlisle rose to get the door. The rest of us also rose from our seats subconsciously, as if to protect ourselves.

"Bella." Carlisle said, his tone slightly subdued. "We weren't expecting you."

"I know." Bella said brightly, stepping past him as if she were actually invited in. She was in the room with the rest of us in a moment, Carlisle right behind her.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to have you. What brings you to our home?" Esme said politely, the only one of us who had the nerve, or the control, to speak to her.

"Just Bella, thanks." Bella said, locking eyes with me for just a split second as that scent radiated off her. She smirked slightly. She was in full vampire mode, and her eyes were a bit hypnotizing. I looked away quickly, scowling. My fists were still clenched.

"And…well, this is a bit hard to say, I must admit. I'm not good with asking for favors, after all. But I seem to be without a place to stay, and your house is quite big. Do you mind if I stay here?" She said quickly, flashing Carlisle a quick smile.

_Yes! _Rosalie practically screamed in her head. Although Bella must have heard, she ignored her skillfully. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, and I saw that Carlisle realized he had no choice.

"Of course we don't mind." Carlisle finally said. "But, there is just one thing."

"Yes?" Bella said, openly delighted. Her eyes roamed the room once more, and her eyes lingered on me for just a second more. I felt my fists clench even tighter as the scent blew in my direction once more.

"We'd appreciate it if you stopped using that scent on Edward. He's been very uncomfortable." Carlisle said calmly. I looked at him, confused, wondering how he could ask her to change how she smelt.

To my surprise, Bella nodded. "Of course." She said smoothly, and the scent immediately changed. She still smelled wonderful, but instead of a mouth-watering, attack-you-any-second way, it was a natural way. Like a wonderful perfume. I immediately felt in control of myself again.

There was a moment of silence, and then Rosalie disappeared up the stairs, and Alice and Emmett rose and followed after her.

Bella paused, and then grinned at Esme, who seemed to be the person she liked the most. "I'll find a room." She said, disappearing up the stairs.

Later, I was lost in my thoughts once again, laying back on the couch in the room. The door was closed. Music was playing in the back round, from my speakers, but I wasn't focused on it. Rosalie had screamed for the last two hours, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Bella seemed unaffected by it. In fact, she seemed amused. And like she didn't have a care in the world.

Which was impressive, because she was causing some major problems in our household.

I didn't notice when the door opened, my eyes were trained on something far in the distance, in the forest. I only moved my distant gaze when I heard a musical voice speak.

"Muse." Bella said, the door closing behind her.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly, slipping off the couch to stand. I studied her for just a moment, taking in her outfit. She was wearing an electric blue mini skirt, and a black tank top with black high heels. She really was beautiful, even more so then Rosalie. I drove the thoughts out of my head before she could heard them.

Bella laughed softly, and then nodded towards the speakers, oblivious to my icy tone. "The music. It's by Muse."

I studied her for a moment longer, scowling. "Yes. I guess it is. No offense, but what do you want?" My tone was harsh, I admit, but she had already barged into every other part of my life. She didn't need to come into my room, too.

She took a few confident steps forward, and I stood my ground. "I seem to have made a bad impression on you." She said softly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Do you want to explain why?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Maybe you want to ask Rosalie, though. She won't have a problem explaining her exact opinion of you." I hissed. "Now please leave."

Bella took another step forward, and I found then I was frozen to my spot. I couldn't tell if Bella was doing this or if I was just stunned. It could be either, really, I realized, as Bella continued striding towards me. Until she was closer. Very close.

Her arms wound around my neck, and I came to my senses. "What are you doing?" I snapped, stumbling back. Bella laughed lightly as I made contact with the couch behind me, falling back into a very vulnerable position.

Bella was close again to me in a second. No—she was on _top _of me, her arms wound around my neck again. I was stunned for a second, stunned by the pure beauty of her, the fullness of her lips, the twinkling of her stunning eyes. Her face was just inches from mine.

"I'll admit," She whispered, blowing her entrancing breath onto my face. "I find you strangely fascinating, Edward Cullen." She looked at my through long, dark lashes, and I was dazzled for a split second. And then I remembered this girl was my enemy, this girl was dangerous, this girl was causing my entire coven pain and hatred.

"Get off me." I hissed, my strength no use against her iron grip.

Bella laughed softly, her hands moving down to my collar. I froze, and Bella didn't take her stunning eyes off my face for a second. Then, I was being yanked up suddenly, by the collar, so that her lips were by my ear. "Okay," She purred. "I'll get you next time." She promised.

And then she was gone, the door swinging shut behind her.

Ooo, so Bella likes Edward. Or does she just think he's hot like the rest of us? :P Review and I'll update sooner.


End file.
